moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley@SaHs
Riley@SaHs was a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). He was level 50 (Trophy Movie Star). About He was best known for his close friendship with Pumpchkin which evolved into a relationship, and led to them getting engaged and now turning into an on-off relationship. Riley decided to delete his account and deactivate his twitter because he felt her was too old for Moviestarplanet. He deleted his user on 2/27/14, and he later created a new user under the same name. He is clearly now the main porter boy that inspires them and recently completely changed the original Porter boy style. Rise to Popularity Riley may be a friend to Pumpchkin's close group of friends outside of Moviestarplanet, possibly in real life. This information has not been released, however, from the close friendship he has with Vivi Giovanni, it is assumed that Riley is close with Pump and her friends outside of the website. Riley's fame began when he joined Team Pump and became almost inseparable friends with Vivi Giovanni. He and Vivi became publicly close friends in early 2013, and he and Vivi were so close that many fans tried to convince the two to date. Eventually, the two did decided to date for a short period of time. Meanwhile, many fans were confused that on Pumpchkin's backup account - "Pumpi" - she was also very close friends with Riley and almost seemingly in a romantic relationship with him. Some were upset, because Pumpchkin put Riley as a "Fourth" (in the box for "boyfriend\girlfriend) on her Pumpi account while she was still in a very dedicated relationship with Donnie C. This began to spark questions if Riley and Pump were dating. Soon after Pumpchkin broke up with Donnie C, she confessed her love for Riley. She went on to make an Artbook saying that they were having a four-month anniversery. Some Porters are still upset about this, and do not accept Riley as Pumpchkin's boyfriend still. In late 2013, Riley and Pump got enganged after Riley proposed to her. Hate Riley receives hate along with any other porter. He has been known to protect pumpchkin. Recently, in early October, Riley made a status update releasing that those who do not belong to Team Pump have Ebola. The majority of MSP was upset and it started lots of controversy. He later went on to explain it was a joke in a movie called, "Thoughts on Ebola." Riley encountered lots of hate and attention but even more adoration by porters. Riley has also claimed himself as "King of MSP." Some follow his word and call him King but many others refuse this as his title. Movies, Artbooks and looks Movies Riley's movies are usually short, one episode movies with a theme. Occassionally he will create a movie series about various topics or a funny series about one particular topic. Riley doesn't make long movie series with characters and plots; he uses real life and his friends as the inspiration for his movies, and usually does not change his friends' names. Recently he has finished working on "The Truth about Pump", which is a series that exposes 'secrets' about his girlfriend. Now he has decided to make a series with made up characters, called "Nerd Soup". Artbooks His artbooks are mostly made for his friends or Pumpchkin. He will write an artbook to thank a friend or congratulate them, but most of them are anniversarys in months that he and Pump have been together, or just something to say that he loves her. Looks Many guys on MSP like buying looks from Riley. They usually get a lot of loves. The majority of Riley's looks are created to match with Pumpchkin's outfit at that time. Category:Moviestars Category:Male Category:US Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:Level 50